City of Rescuers (KHDW)
City of Rescuers is a world that takes place and appears on the new online game Kingdom Hearts: Dream Worlds. Sagas *''The Rescuers'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''The Rescuers III: Cody and Penny's Adventure'' The Rescuers This saga is going to be based on the first The Rescuers movie, but instead of the characters being victors for the defeat of Madame Medusa it will be you who will defeat Madame Medusa in the saga. Saga characters *Bernard (KHDW) *Miss Bianca (KHDW) *Madame Medusa (KHDW) *Penny (KHDW) *Mr. Snoops (KHDW) *Orville (KHDW) *Rufus (KHDW) *Ellie Mae (KHDW) *Luke (KHDW) *Evinrude (KHDW) *Brutus and Nero (KHDW) *Deadeye (KHDW) *Gramps (KHDW) *Digger (KHDW) *Deacon Owl (KHDW) Missions Coming soon The Rescuers Down Under This saga is going to be based on the second The Rescuers movie, but instead of the characters being victors for the defeat of Percival C. McLeach it will be you who will defeat Percival C. McLeach in the saga. Saga 2 characters *Bernard *Miss Bianca *Wilbur (KHDW) *Cody (KHDW) *Marahute (KHDW) *Percival C. McLeach (KHDW) *Joanna the Goanna (KHDW) *Jake (KHDW) *Red (The Rescuers Down Under) (KHDW) *Frank (KHDW) *Krebbs (KHDW) *Faloo (KHDW) Missions Coming soon The Rescuers III: The Last Stand This saga is going to be based on the third The Rescuers movie, but instead of the characters being victors for the defeat of Leornatisun V. Crooked it will be you who will defeat Leornarisun V. Crooked in the saga. Saga 3 characters *Cody *Penny *Bernard *Miss Bianca *Jake *Orville *Wilbur *Marahute *Rufus *Ellie Mae *Luke *Red *Frank *Krebbs *Faloo *Chairmouse (KHDW) *Baitmouse (KHDW) *Rachel (Cody's Mother) (KHDW) *Brody (Cody's Father) (KHDW) *Robin (The Rescuers) (KHDW) *Steven (The Rescuers) (KHDW) *Leornarisun V. Crooked (KHDW) *Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson (KHDW) *Percival C. McLeach *Madame Medusa *Mr. Snoops *Caio (KHDW) *Zurb Gregory (KHDW) *Jackson Sullivan (KHDW) *Joanna the Goanna *Brutus and Nero Missions Coming Soon Locations Coming soon Voice Cast *Cody - Jeremy Shada (KHDW) *Penny - Hynden Walch (KHDW) *Bernard - Cam Clarke (KHDW) *Bianca - Kath Soucie (KHDW) *Jake - Tristan Rogers (KHDW) *Orville - Roger Rose (KHDW) *Wilbur - Jim Cummings (KHDW) *Marahute - Rebecca Shoichet (KHDW) *Red - Hank Azaria (KHDW) *Frank - Josh Keaton (KHDW) *Krebbs - Jeff Bennett (KHDW) *Faloo - Meg Ryan (KHDW) *Rachel - Julie Nathanson (KHDW) *Brody - A.J. Locascio (KHDW) *Robin - Ross Lynch (KHDW) *Steven - Brian T. Delaney (KHDW) *Rufus - Jim Cummings (KHDW) *Ellie Mae - Susan Egan (KHDW) *Luke - Kevin Michael Richardson (KHDW) *Deadeye - Jim Meskimsen (KHDW) *Gramps - Troy Baker (KHDW) *Digger - Mark Moseley (KHDW) *Deacon Owl - Travis Oates (KHDW) *Baitmouse - Jim Cummings (KHDW) *Chairmouse - Wally Wingert (KHDW) *Leornarisum V. Crooked - James Woods (KHDW) *Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson - Jonathan Freeman (KHDW) *Percival C. McLeach - Charlie Alder (KHDW) *Madame Medusa - Susanne Blakeslee (KHDW) *Mr. Snoops - Jess Harnell (KHDW) *Caio - Josh Gad (KHDW) *Zurb Gregory - Tim Curry (KHDW) *Jackson Sullivan - Corey Burton (KHDW) *Joanna - Donna Murphy (KHDW) *Brutus and Nero - Nolan North and Tom Kenny (KHDW) Category:Kingdom Hearts: Dream Worlds